


Distraction

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas comes to check on the Inquisitor after the events of Adamant Fortress, but soon finds himself distracted by other...activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Kiss Below the Waist."

This was  _not_  why Solas had come up to the Inquisitor’s quarters; he’d been concerned after their journey into the Fade at Adamant, even if he disagreed with her decision to recruit the Wardens into the Inquisition. She’d regained her lost memories, and even if she hid the toll of regaining them well, he could see the subtle ways in which they wore on her; her sleep had been more troubled as of late, even with his interference in the Fade, and so he’d decided to come to her privately and see if there was anything he could do.

She’d greeted him wearily, and at the very least he was pleased to see her lips curl into a smile; “Solas, it’s good to see you.” There was little use in denying how such a simple yet heartwarming phrase made his heart flutter in his chest, though it was a feeling he could overlook for the time being - he was not here to stir up romantic feelings, however much he might have been tempted to do so.

"How are you faring from our journey into the Fade?" he asked, and he very nearly frowned when he saw some of the light from her smile disappear - almost as though…she were disappointed? "Forgive me, Inquisitor. I am certainly interested in more than simply how the Fade has affected you. Be assured of that." 

Her eyes softened at the reminder, and while he certainly wouldn’t complain at the initiated contact, he little expected her arms to slide around his neck and her head to fall to his shoulder. “I am,” she murmured against his skin, and while he forced himself to swallow a sudden onslaught of heat, his arms slid around her waist and held her gently, softly: as though there were nothing more important in the entire world.

It…became blurry after that. Solas couldn’t even remember who’d initiated what, though the fact remained that clothing was strewn over the Inquisitor’s floor, and Lavellan’s gasps echoed in his ears as he trailed several lines of soft, teasing kisses along her belly. Her back arched up from the bed as his teeth purposefully nicked a hipbone, and he smirked just before placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the skin just below it on her thigh.


End file.
